Forgiven
by SweetLuh
Summary: Ela não aguentaria mais um Natal daquele modo. Poderia ser o amor de sua vida... Mas ela precisava fazer algo. Tinha que fazer algo. / Beward, oneshot dedicada a Carol wells.


**_Disclaimer: _**Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**N/a: **É de presente para a Carol wells! Ela sabe o quanto é importante para mim e o quanto eu agradeço por ela me aguentar até hoje, vendo as merdas que eu escrevo e sempre não deixando eu abandonar nada. Uma amiga que eu posso contar. s2 Eu sei que pretendia escrever um SasuSaku, mas por culpa da minha criatividade, fiquei com um Beward. Outras ideias virão - espero. HAHAHA! Te amo, abiguinha. Espero que goste do presente! :D

* * *

**Forgiven **

_Forgiven to me  
You're forgiven to me  
You're just another dead man living to me  
Forgiven to me  
You're forgiven to me  
How can you let a dead man live?_

Quando acordei naquela manhã, sorri ao lembrar a noite mágica que tinha passado ao lado de Edward. A única coisa que me importava era ter ele perto. Nada mais.

Um barulho chamou a atenção e me abrigou a abrir os olhos.

- Edward...?

- Querida, vou viajar a negócios. – Ele suspirou se virando para mim.

Levantei num pulo e apontei o dedo.

- Você pretendia ir sem me avisar? – Minha voz aumentando conforme a raiva me atingia em cheio. – Edward! Amanhã é natal!

- Eu sei... Vou tentar voltar antes do ano novo, mas não garanto nada... – Aqueles olhos me perfuraram.

- Edward...

- É trabalho, Bella! Você quer manter essa vida como?! – Ele falou exasperado.

Apertei as mãos junto de meu corpo, como se para me proteger. Não queria luxo, desde que o tivesse ao meu lado. Edward não entendia que tinha uma família; que o desejava ter no natal, ano novo... Que fosse presente.

Isso que dá engravidar com vinte anos, pensei amargurada. Isso que dá se casar tão nova. Isso que dava se casar com um cara que achava ser um adolescente _ainda._

- O que você quer que eu diga para Renesmee quando ela acordar amanhã e souber que o pai saiu novamente? – Gritei, vendo as palavras o atingirem.

Não importava o que Edward achava de mim, ele sempre amara a filha. Quando vi a magoa em seus olhos, pensei que ele fosse ficar. Estava enganada.

- Ligo depois. – E saiu do quarto.

Meu corpo foi perdendo a força até que eu me encontrasse no chão, com as lágrimas me engasgando. Aquela situação é a que eu passava há quatro anos, estava na hora de parar. Corri atrás de Edward e gritei antes que me arrependesse:

- Se você não conseguir voltar amanhã, nem precisa voltar!

Ele parou somente durante um segundo, antes de recomeçar a caminhar. Meu coração pareceu ter sido pisoteado de uma maneira tão bruta que me faltou o ar. Mordi o lábio tão fortemente que começou a sangrar.

- Maldito... – Murmurei, apertando as mãos contra minha pele.

Vi Renesmee sair do quarto com um rosto assustado e correu até mim, abraçando-me. Apertei o corpo frágil contra meu e beijei sua bochecha, sentindo minhas lágrimas a molhar também.

- Foi o papai de novo?

- Querida...

- Mamãe, foi o papai? – Insistiu.

Eu não queria deixá-la magoada com a verdade, então sorri. Ela franziu sua pequenina testa.

- Nós não precisamos dele. – Ela murmurou. – Não se ele te fizer sofrer, mamãe.

Eu soltei uma risada machucada, sem saber exatamente como agir. A verdade é que eu o amava demais e por isso o perdoava, até mesmo quando sabia que ele me traia.

- Você parece tão adulta falando isso, Nessie. – Sorri com carinho, apertando sua bochecha.

- Mamãe... – As lágrimas desceram por sua bochecha. – Eu não quero que você sofra mais... – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Dói. – Colocou a mãozinha sobre o coração.

- Ei, calma... – Olhei em seus olhos. – Eu falei com seu papai... Se não der certo, iremos embora. – Mordi o lábio.

- Isso vai fazer a senhora feliz, mamãe? – Ela perguntou, um pouco mais calma.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Pelo menos, eu esperava que tirasse algum peso de minhas costas. Quem sabe, um dia, eu pudesse amar novamente? Quando eu finalmente esquecesse Edward? Vai demorar, sentenciei, mas eu vou conseguir. Olhei minha filha ali, com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Você devia estar triste, querida. – Falei brincando.

Entretanto, aquele sorriso estava me preocupando. O que se passava na cabeça de Nessie?

- Nós podemos viver sem ele... Desde que você esteja bem, mamãe. – Ela colocou as mãozinhas nas minhas bochechas.

Eu fiz um esforço enorme para não chorar novamente e abracei apertado.

- Eu te amo tanto, minha pequena. Tanto, tanto, tanto... – Murmurei. – Você é o melhor presente que ganhei em minha vida.

A puxei junto comigo e a levei até seu quarto. Ela segurou minhas mãos e olhou tensa.

- Acho que nós vamos fazer as malas... – Ela murmurou, como se estivesse prevendo o futuro.

Como eu queria que essas palavras estivessem erradas, mas pareciam tão certas. Tão certas que chegava a machucar... tão profundamente...

Eu tentei espantar os sentimentos que me assolavam e sorri para minha pequena. Ainda não tinha caído a ficha. Eu ia embora... Iria separar do meu amor... Engoli em seco e suspirei.

- Acho melhor pegar as malas, amor.

- Vamos sobreviver. – Nessie falou antes de correr atrás das malas.

Eu deixei uma risada sem humor escapar da minha garganta e perguntei como minha filha de quatro anos poderia ser mais madura que eu. Talvez fosse porque ela não era quem o amava de mulher para homem.

- Edward... Por que tinha que ser assim? – Perguntei para o vento, desejando que ele pudesse levar minhas suplicas.

Eu estava com o coração tão pisoteado, tão fodido que estava duvidando que algum dia ele fosse bater normalmente novamente. Os últimos quatro anos tinham sido um inferno e poucas lembranças se salvavam. E essas seriam guardadas para sempre em meu coração.

- Vou sobreviver. Por minha filha. – Sussurrei, olhando o sol aparecer no horizonte.

Sorri quando Nessie trouxe um mala duas vezes o seu tamanho. Eu preciso sobreviver, por Nessie.

• • •

O natal fora o dia mais melancólico que eu já havia tido. A neve caia com força e até parecia que seguia meu humor. Nessie tentava me distrair, mas o relógio puxava minha atenção de segundo em segundo. A cada hora, meu coração ficava mais pesado.

Não demonstre sofrimento, por sua filha.

Era difícil ver a preocupação em seus olhinhos. Tão difícil e tão doído.

Eu decidi que eu precisava fazer aquilo não só por ela, mas por mim também.

- Mamãe, são dez e meia. – Nessie murmurou certa hora. – Posso ir me despedir dos brinquedos que não podem ir?

- Claro, meu amor. – Eu tentei sorrir do jeito que pude.

Fui escorregando pela parede quando minha filha sumiu de vista e olhei para a janela, desejando ver Edward entrar por aquela porta. Cheguei a conclusão de que se iria embora, realmente teria que o esquecer. Poderia doer o que fosse agora, mas era pra doer menos depois.

Enterre-o, pensei silenciosamente.

Liberte-o. E liberte-se.

Mordi o lábio, respirando com força. Ele teria a tão sonhada vida dele, mas eu faria questão de estar bem longe desse mundo.

Quando o relógio anunciou a meia noite, levantei e rabisquei em um papel qualquer_: "Você está perdoado, mas morreu para mim"._ Eu realmente esperava que o tivesse enterrado, de qualquer modo. Pode levar tempo, mas eu conseguirei. Tenho que conseguir.

- Nessie, vamos!

Com uma das mãos puxei a mala, com a outra eu segurei a mão de minha filha, vendo-a arrumar o cachecol.

- Vamos conseguir, mamãe. – Ela sorriu me encorajando.

Sorri, tentando acreditar em suas palavras e dei o primeiro passo pra fora daquela prisão. O que eu esperava ser uma nova vida.

_The End_


End file.
